


Secret Base of Grass

by SHSLGuest



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Popipa Being Popipa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLGuest/pseuds/SHSLGuest
Summary: "You and the end of summer and the dreams of the futureAnd our big hope, I won't forget them I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later.The best memories..."It's amazing how one of life's best secrets is simply being children and playing in the grass.Based slightly off the song Secret Base





	Secret Base of Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey hoh!  
> First time writing a fanfic for Bandori / BanG Dream! And it certainly won't be the last!  
> Baby Hagu and Kasumi are adorable how could I not write something!  
> The "prompt" of sorts was any pair of girls and with the story being based off Secret Base! I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Hagu! Watch this, no hands!”

“Oh wow, Kaa-kun! That’s so cool! Can I try?”

“Of course!”

Two girls, two childhood friends, playing together under the same summer sky. Probably a bit too rambunctious but overall hopeful and excited for the future. Bodies and bundles of joy and shiny eyed joy; eyes that have never seen hurt or pain. 

“Ow!”

At least, nothing more than the usual scratches.  
“Hagumi! Are you okay?” 

Kasumi comes bounding up, face filled with worry as she saw her friend tumble forward off the small tricycle the two were playing with.  
Although the smaller, mandarin haired girl sniffed, she wiped her tears and smiled.  
“Of course Kaa-kun! Nothing like a scratch can take me down!” Hagumi gave a thumbs up and Kasumi gave one back. 

“I heard putting grass can help scrapes! Do you want me to try?” Kasumi offered, looking at Hagumi’s scuffed up knee. 

“Woah, really? That’s so cool! Yeah yeah, let’s try it!” A few minutes later the two were tearing up the grass around them in the park space, placing each blade on Hagumi’s knee. Tiring themselves out, they laid next to each other and peered up to the deep blue sky.

“With all this grass, it’s like our grass kingdom!” Hagumi squealed, throwing it up into the air. Kasumi joined her, and in the end, their grass confetti was everywhere, especially in their hair. 

“It’s like how cherry blossoms are, but with grass! A Grass Kingdom celebration!” Kasumi commented, looking around them.

“Grass Kingdom, Grass Kingdom!” Hagumi repeated after her, beaming a smile Kasumi could only identify as the pure joy that can only come from the grass kingdom.

“It’s our Grass Kingdom! Our Grass Base!” Kasumi continued on. Each word she said seemed to make Hagumi happier and happier. She didn’t want to stop talking.

“Yeah it’s our Grass Kingdom! We can be the uh, King and Queen of the Grass Kingdom! Wait no, a better idea! We’re the secret rulers of our Kingdom. This here is our Secret Grass Base!”

“Ooh! A Secret Base! A Secret Grass Base! Kaa-kun you’re so smart!” Hagumi tackled her and gave her a big hug. Kasumi wasn’t sure if it was the force of Hagumi’s tackle or just the heat of the moment, she could have sworn she could see stars. She shook her head. They were all around Hagumi. Perhaps Hagumi was the star?”

“Hagu?”  
“Hm? Yeah Kaa-kun?”  
Kasumi continued to stare up. Although the regular sky couldn’t compare to the stars, the summer sky was certainly close.

“Hey Hagumi, remember our big hope?”  
Hagumi scrunched her nose, and shook her head.  
“What big hope?”  
Kasumi blinked and scrunched up her nose too.  
“I...I forgot. I thought we had one...” She paused. Did they? She really can’t remember...  
“But! Let’s meet up, when we’re older.”

“Are you going somewhere Kaa-kun?” Hagumi asked, sadness creeping in her voice.

Kasumi looked to her in surprise. “What? Me? Leaving you? Of course not! You’re my best friend!” And young Kasumi flopped herself on top of Hagumi and the two started giggling. 

“Let’s make a new big dream then! Let’s stay together forever, like the stars in the sky!”

“Sounds good to me! Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!”

“Yeah! Forever and ever and ever and ever! The Dream Team Hagu and Kaa-kun forever and ever!”

“And ever and ever and ever and ever!”

The two girls started giggling and they continued to repeat the words ‘forever and ever and ever’ until the summer sun set that day.

——

“God, Kasumi. I can’t even understand how two idiots like you and Hagumi haven’t blown up or something?”

Arisa said with her usual abrasive tone. Practice time within the CiRCLE for Poppin’ Party was going as usual. The band however interrupted in laughter when Tae mentioned her rabbits eating a lot more grass than normal, and Kasumi went off on a tangent about her childhood experiences with Hagumi.

“You sure do talk about her a lot now. She’s in that furry band now, right?” Arisa muttered.

“I’ve seen Hello, Happy World getting a recent surge of popularity now. Perhaps we should also have an animal mascot?” Saaya added, putting her two drumsticks over top her head as if they were bunny ears.

That unfortunately escalated the issue.

“A rabbit sounds like a good idea,” Tae smiled as she stopped fiddling with her tuners.

“Oh, and the rabbit could eat choco coronets! That would be cute, right? Oh, do rabbits eat coronets?” Rimi questioned.

“Judging by Arisa’s signature and how quiet she is, maybe we should have Arisa wear the costume?” Kasumi smirked in Arisa’s direction, which caused all band members to turn in her direction.

“What, do I look like a furry to you?”

Needless to say, Arisa didn’t like their answer.

——

After practice, Kasumi walked out CiRCLE and out onto the busy intersection, bag in hand. She didn’t get too far when she heard a familiar voice calling for her from across the crosswalk.

“Hey, hey Kaa-kun? You wanna go home together?”

People turned to look at her, but Kasumi didn’t mind. It was normal after all. She gave her biggest smile to Hagumi with a thumbs up.

“Hey Hagu! It’s been a while!” 

“Has it really? I thought we met up two days ago?”

“Did we?”

The two starred at each other in confusion for a couple of seconds. The two burst out laughing seconds after.

“Anyways, whether we met up tomorrow or yesterday, we should totally hang out today! We have fresh croquettes that we made star shaped! Just for you!”

Kasumi smiled, but for some reason her face heat up a bit and...did her heart skip a beat? She had this happen before when she really got into singing but there was something about how...different it felt this time.

“Hey Hagu, could you say that again?”

Still in the crosswalk, the walk signal slowly continued to tick down. 

Green light.

Kasumi wasn’t really paying attention; the streets were less busy this time of day, so she didn’t see the car speeding towards her.

She didn’t see Hagumi charging at her either, pushing them out the way.

Although the car honked in anger and speed off, that left Hagumi on top of Kasumi, sending her flashbacks of that day when they were kids.

“H-Hagumi?”

“Kasumi? Are you alright?” Hagumi looked at her with worried eyes.

Like clockwork, Kasumi already knew her response. 

“Of course Hagu! Nothing like a scratch can take me down!” And gave her a weak thumbs up. As realization dawned on her, she realizes she could have really been hurt. Then again, if she was more aware she probably never would have been in the crosswalk in the first place.

“Okay! Sounds good to me! Do you want me to help walk you? My house is close by if you wanted to stay over?” Hagumi offered. 

“That’s fine with me!”

——

From that day on, Kasumi found herself after school with Hagumi more. Of course it couldn’t have been every day since they both had band practice and Hagumi also had track but other than that she always found herself at Hagumi’s household. 

Perhaps it was the star-shaped croquettes that perhaps became her favorite food. 

Perhaps it was the way they snuggled together on the couch watching movies from their childhood.

Maybe it was the way Hagumi looked at her when she sang, or maybe when she specifically listened to the bass part in Hello, Happy World’s songs.

However, she didn’t have time to think about how the two started taking naps together.

She was focused on the sudden fireworks in the sky.

“Kaa-kun, can you even believe this? Fireworks this soon in the summer time?” Hagumi chimed in, currently hugging Kasumi as the two watched the fireworks from the park.

They were just sitting on the bench, watching the brilliant fireworks explode into billions of smaller stars.

It was only after Kasumi looked at Hagumi, watching the fireworks reflected in her eyes and seeing her rest her head on her shoulder that Kasumi remembered more about that summer day.

It was the same park after all. She can even see that same patch of grass, although it never grew back as fully as the other bits of the park.

“Hey Hagu-, I mean, Hagumi. Do you remember when we were kids? That uh, big hope we had? In our Secret Grass Base?”

Hagumi turned to her confused, and Kasumi swore she felt her heart sink. Why was she disappointed? It’s not like this wasn’t the norm between them. 

But then, why did it hurt?

“Oh! Sorry, I remember! That day back in August! Of course! It’s been a while since then, huh?”

Hagumi smiled, and Kasumi was 100% certain now. 

Hagumi was a star.

Her star.

“Are we still going to stay together forever, Kaa-kun? Is that...why you’re asking? Because lately I’ve...been thinking of the same thing!” 

Hagumi exclaimed, looking Kasumi dead center in the eyes.

“Me too...me too! Me too! I’ve been thinking about that forever!” Kasumi blurted out. She felt her cheeks heat up. Why is she embarrassed? She feels weird. It’s not a bad weird. It’s the weird she feels, the good, strange weird she has when she sees stars.

When she looks at Hagumi.

Hagumi’s face was simply a mirror to her own, and was equally flushed. 

“Hey Kaa-kun?”

“Yeah, Hagu?”

“Let’s be like this for eternally.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Kasumi then rested her head on Hagumi’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Thank you. I'm glad then.”


End file.
